The Zen of Video
by ZenMaster00
Summary: Alex & Piper have some fun over a video chat. One Shot, Smut, Zen, Vauseman AU


Welcome & Please Enjoy. This is a Vauseman AU, featuring the same Alex & Piper as my other Zen Stories. Song Lyrics are in **Bold.** Written from Alex's POV.

* * *

After months and months - thirteen to be exact - an end date was finally in sight. In less than three months, Piper would finally be in the same location as me. No longer would we need to endure these never-long-enough weekends or continue to date over Hangouts and phone calls.

And fuck, time couldn't move fast enough.

To say that I am excited about Piper's upcoming move, would be a bit of an understatement. Since the date range had been established, it has literally been the central thought on my mind. While we did manage the long distance thing remarkably well - especially considering this started as a one night stand - I knew the only way for this to become forever, would be to actually live in the same location.

Even with the end in relatively close proximity, we still had a bit of time left to survive. So here we are again, on our weekly "long" Thursday Night Date.

"All of this talk about finally living in the same location is making me kinda hott. What do you say we relocate into the bedroom?" Piper asked, as I finished loading the dishwasher.

While I have come to enjoy and really appreciate how great it is to watch Piper get herself off over the video, I know my appreciation for having her live & in person every day, will far outweigh that. Until then, I have no problem enjoying the show.

"I'd say that sounds like a great idea. I'm right behind you, let me just lock up and head that way."

Piper rewards me with a slightly seductive smile and I can see her lifting her Surface and starting to walk towards her bedroom.

I finish my nightly routine of turning off the lights, locking the door and turning down the central air. With anticipation hung heavily over me, I grab my own Surface - which is now showing me the ceiling of Piper's room - and head to my bedroom.

Positioning myself with my back against the headboard, I find a good location for the Surface, where I can both see the screen in full and provide Piper with a good angle in which to see me as well.

There is no better way to get to know - and get to fall in love with every aspect of someone - then by totally exposing yourself to them on a weekly basis. Getting to watch Piper, and allowing Piper to watch me, bring ourselves to completion with our own hands, may be one of the sexiest things ever. Perhaps even something I will miss once Piper is finally here, although, I'd be surprised if it completely left our sexual catalog.

 **However far away**

 **I will always love you**

 **However long I stay**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whatever words I say**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

"Okay Pipes, I'm back. And my t-shirt just came off."

I can hear Piper before I see her, as the video moves from the ceiling to the side of the bed to finally the bottom part of her nightstand.

"So I'm going for a camera angle that will be like I'm riding you and I think I have found it. What do you think?"

Before my mind has a moment to register what Piper has just said, the view of her body comes into view on my screen. And holy fuck, does she look good.

Piper is in a matching bra & panty set, both of which are nude colored, and trimmed in lace. My eyes go everywhere, taking in the lightly lined bra, with her nipples just starting to become erect and visible. The lace on the panties is all over and I want so desperately to place my hands all over it, feeling the contrast of fabric with the softness of her more intimate skin.

Only a few more months, I remind myself again.

"Yes, I for sure love this angle Pipes," I tell her, as I lick my lips and continue to take in every inch of her body.

Piper pulls her hair up haphazardly in a ponytail and reaches out of the camera view for a moment. When she comes back into view, her hands are no longer empty, instead they are quite full. With a rather large flesh-colored, suction cup dildo and a latex-free condom wrapper.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did you get that?! I have never seen that before!"

While the thoughts of all of the dirty things Piper is going to do with the toy flood my mind, I am also flooded with love for this girl. She looks so fucking sexy yet so innocent & young.

Piper smiles, as her hand absentmindedly goes up & down the dildo, "I thought it would be fun to try. And something we can use even once I am there."

I can feel the familiar coil starting deep down in my stomach, and I adjust myself to get even more comfortable against the pillows & headboard, knowing that I will be in for quite a show.

"Pipes, we will most definitely use that even once you are here. But, let's just think about tonight for the moment, shall we? Why don't you secure that down so you have your hands free?"

One of the things I have learned during the months & months of video sex, is that Piper loves for me to do most of the talking. She loves for me to play out the scenarios...even of the things that she is doing to me...as we both touch & tease. And I am oh so happy to do anything that Piper loves.

Piper proceeds to secure the dildo to the tile floor, place the latex-free condom wrapper next to it and lean back on her legs.

I can already see the slight outline of the muscles in her thighs and my mind is invaded with very recent memories of those very thighs wrapped around my face, as I went down on her on her kitchen counter...her brother catching us mid-act and Piper telling him she needed just 5 more minutes.

Fuck, I love this girl.

 **I'll give you careless amounts of out right**

 **Acceptance if you want it. I'll give you**

 **Encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it.**

 **You can speak of anger and doubts,**

 **Your fears and freak-outs and I'll hold it.**

 **You can share your so-called**

 **Shame filled accounts of times in your life and I won't judge it.**

"Much better. I'm dying to touch those perky little breasts of yours...I so love how barely lined your bra is...it's so dirty...I'm surprised I can't see your nipples more than that...why don't we work on that...keep your hands on the outside but go ahead and start rubbing both of your boobs…you can touch your nipples too if you want."

All I get out of Piper is a moan, as both of her hands greedily reach up to her bra. Her right hand is on her left breast, as her left hand takes over residence on her right.

"That's right Pipes...I love how much skin I can feel with you in this bra...and the fact that the lining is so light, I know that those studs and nips are going to be saying hello in no time...you can go a bit rougher if you would like...we both know just how rough you like it...there you go, add a little bit of a pinch in there...damn, I love feeling the studs through the bra."

As Piper is touching and teasing, following every direction I give her, I can feel my own ache continue to increase. With my shirt already off, I decide I can give my own breasts a bit of action and snake one of my hands into my bra.

"I've decided that I need a little nipple play too so don't mind my hand twisting my nipple as your hands are doing the same on your own."

Piper's head starts to roll back, and I know already that she is getting way too into the nipple play. With nipples as sensitive as Piper's, there is a fine line between knowing when too much is too much - there is no way I am letting her cum before I have even gotten to see her play with this new toy.

"Okay Pipes, that's enough rubbing...move your hands so I can see if you have done a good job or not...mmm...very good job...I can see everything looking so attentive for me...let's see just how wet that got you...only use the tips of two of your fingers and keep your panties on...but go ahead and dip in and show me just how wet you are."

Piper bites her bottom lip - and I know she is doing it on purpose, as she knows the dirty things that does to me - and moves her left hand, with her first two fingers on point, into her panties. I know she is touching herself for a bit too long when her eyelids start to close.

"Piper, you are such a dirty whore...I didn't say anything about touching yourself that much...get your fingers out of your panties now...I need to determine just how wet you are...fucking a, it's not that hard to follow directions."

I know Piper enjoys my rough talking and it's quite apparent as she opens her eyes, now turning even a darker shade of blue than before, and proudly shows her dripping fingers to the camera.

I continue to play with my own nipples, as I watch in awe over the sticky substance currently taking over my view. My body aches for the taste of Piper and I can almost feel her placing her fingers into my mouth, willing me to suck & have a taste...an appetizer before going in for the main course.

"Very good...I love how wet I can make you even when I'm not there with you...okay Piper, I think it's time for you to give me this show you are promising…let's see if you can really make me feel like you are riding me...taking my huge unit in you as you fuck yourself on me...go ahead and suit up that huge dick Pipes...keep your panties on...all I said was to put the condom on the dick Piper."

As Piper is reaching for the condom, I pull my own shorts down and off, now reclining in my own matching panty & bra set. I know that Piper looks my way, as she stops right before she opens the latex-free condom.

"I don't think you need to worry about what is going on over here Piper...this is all about you riding me right now and seeing how good of a job you can do fucking yourself on me...stop staring or you won't get to watch at all."

I can see Piper averting her eyes and looking back down to the dildo, with the latex-free condom wrapper still in her hands. As her eyes make contact with mine once again, her delicate hands begin the tear the wrapper open. Removing the latex-free condom, she moves it to the head of the dildo and ever so slowly rolls it down the shaft, all the while keeping her eyes locked into mine. And goddamn, if I don't want to cum just from watching.

 **You'll come apart and you'll go blind**

 **Some kind of night into your darkness**

 **Colors your eyes with what's not there.**

 **Fade into you**

 **Strange you never knew**

 **Fade into you**

 **I think it's strange you never knew**

My own hands seem to make their way down my body, giving up residence from my heaving breasts and slowly creeping towards my now bent legs.

"Good job Piper...now that I am ready for you, you can take off your panties...do it leaning back on your ass...don't get all the way up...and let me see them before you move them out of the camera."

Piper does as she is told, allowing me to take in the sight of her perfectly pink pussy and bare mound, both of which are coated with a nice layer of arousal. The ache I feel between my own legs is becoming a bit unbearable, and I would give anything to have Piper in my physical presence right now.

"Much better...now, I believe you are ready to ride me...the pace will be up to you Piper...I know that's why you chose to ride me rather than to have me pound your pussy from behind...even though you love it rough like that...tonight it's your chance to be as rough with your pussy as you want...my hands will be here holding your hips whether you go slow or fast...but don't for a second think that I'm not getting any pleasure out of this."

Before she moves her body to get on the dildo, Piper looks me in the eye and mouths to me - without making a sound - I love you, and my excitement to finally have her in my home, rises to the surface once again.

I watch as Piper moves each of her legs to either side of the dildo, with her knees supporting her body on the tile, and position her pussy right above the dildo...standing proud and waiting for the warmth that is held deep within Piper.

With her eyes locked into mine, Piper eases herself down onto the dildo, easily taking in it's full length. Her head immediately flies backwards and perhaps the sexiest words she has spoken all night, come pouring out of her mouth,

"Oh fuck me Alex, you feel so fucking good inside of me."

My own hand is immediately inside of my panties, being met with my own wet & sticky heat. On their own accord, my fingers start slow but steady patterns around my wet core and my quickly hardening clit.

"Fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight...I love how you feel on my hard unit...and how my hands feel on your hips...and how your tits are so fucking hard and aroused, and you aren't even touching them...but now, it's time for you to ride me...enough of the procrastinating."

Right away, I am taken into sensory overload as Piper ever so slowly thrusts her body up, allowing the dildo to slowly come out of her body. My eyes don't know whether to focus on Piper's expressions...on Piper's slowly bouncing tits...on the dildo coming slowly out of Piper's wet, hot pussy...or what...there is simply too much to take in.

When Piper is left with only the head of the dildo inside of her, she quickly thrusts back down, once again allowing the shaft to fully impal her. As she continues this slow thrusts out and fast thrusting back in, I swear that I can see the dildo inside of her...that I can see the shaft flexing its way deep within her belly, below a sheen of sweat and defined abs, that I want...and I want bad.

"I love when you fuck yourself on me like this Pipes...I love how tight your sweet little pussy feels as you thrust hard onto me...And then feeling you pull yourself out of me nice and slow...my dick fucking loves it...and I know you love it too...I can see myself pulsing inside of you Pipes...and let me tell you, it's fucking hott...I know you love being stretched out so much...you love being so full and knowing you will feel me every step you take tomorrow...that's it you dirty whore...I can feel how fucking wet you are...especially when you can't wait to take all 8-inches of me back in you as you thrust yourself onto me...fuck...you feel so fucking good."

The dirty thoughts & visions running through my mind are nothing compared to the visual I am getting in front of me. My eyes greedily take it all in, so hungry for more and yet never feeling as if they have enough time to take in the full sight, before it starts all over again. I can tell Piper is getting close, as her breathing becomes heavier and the light sheen of sweat slowly starts to cover more of her body. As she continues to quickly thrust out, she is starting to thrust in just a bit faster, desperately trying to reach her release.

 **I want you**

 **All tattooed**

 **I want you bad**

 **Complicated**

 **X- rated**

 **I want you bad**

 **I mean it**

 **I need it**

 **I want you bad**

My fingers continue their own assault of my dripping pussy, still with my panties on, and I know that I too am getting close. My patterns are quickly becoming a little more exact and my fingers beg to remain on my clit...beg to allow the climax that is right on the verge, finally come to be. Yet my mind knows that I need to see one more thing before I can cum myself.

I need to see Piper cum.

"I think it's time for you to cum Piper...as good as you feel on my hard dick, you are going to feel even better as you jizz all over me...and I want to cum inside of you too...do you think you can do that...I know you want too...I can feel you pulsing...I can feel the wetness pouring out of you...tell me...what do you need to push yourself over the edge."

Piper is so lost in the movements, that when she does finally answer, it's right after she has just taken all 8-inches back in, the outline of the shaft clearly visible, sitting deep inside of her, "Can I touch my nipples?"

Before Piper even has a moment to move her hand to her nipple, I can envision it in my mind and my orgasm creeps even closer. Knowing how much better it will be to see it live, I quickly give her my reply,

"Yes Piper...go ahead and use your left hand and twist those nipples...but don't even think about stopping with your thrusts...I can feel your pussy starten to tighten around me...yes, that's right...twist that tit...keep riding me...fuck, I love fucking your tight little pussy...c'mon Piper...let it go...let it go now...I want you to cum all over me...let it go...I am telling you it's okay...yes...yes...Piper...yes...keep cumming Pipes...yes...fuck...you...feel...so...fucking...good...cumming...all...over...fuck!"

I can tell Piper is cumming from the quite audible screams coming out of her mouth and the way her entire body convulses as she continues to ride the dildo. She keeps twisting her nipple as she rides out her orgasm, her thrusts continuing to slow as she keeps yelling and shaking, her orgasm literally ripping through her body.

 **Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on**

 **'Cause tonight is the night when two become one**

 **I need some love like I never needed love before**

 **(Wanna make love to ya baby)**

 **I had a little love, now I'm back for more**

 **(Wanna make love to ya baby)**

 **Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be**

My own fingers stay focused on my clit and as Piper is screaming, I silently let out my own release, feeling my panties quickly fill up as I quickly cum over the edge. Bringing myself over the brink relieves just enough of the ache to allow me to continue taking in everything that Piper is giving me.

Just from watching Piper, and knowing her orgasms, I can tell she has cum not only once but twice, one orgasm quickly morphing into another. As she releases her last scream, her hand comes off her nipple, her eyes stay closed and her head comes back down. Even though the dildo is still buried deep inside of her, I can tell her orgasm has finally subsided.

"Horrible, wasn't it?...I love it when you cum twice all over me...especially as I am releasing myself all inside of you...good fucking job...I am going to go ahead and pull out of you now...nice and slowly so I don't hurt you."

Piper takes that as her key to remove herself from the dildo, slowly pulling herself up and off of it until she is seated next to it. I finally have my first look at the dildo, and it is simply covered in Piper's juices. What I wouldn't give to slowly clean up not only the dildo but Piper's petite, pink little pussy.

What I get instead - while not nearly as tasty - is possibly much hotter.

"Oh, what a mess I made. Let me go ahead and clean this up," Piper says, as she rotates her body, places her lips on the head of the dildo and proceeds to bring her mouth down, effectively blowing the dildo as she cleans up her own cum off of it.

I blink twice, almost not believing what I am seeing, and just reminding myself - once again - that I just have to endure 3 more months.

Then all of this - done so well via virtual reality - becomes a reality all my own.

* * *

 **Song Lyrics, in order of appearance:**

Lovesong: The Cure

You Owe Me Nothing in Return: Alanis Morissette

Fade Into You: Mazzy Star

Want You Bad: The Offspring

2 Become 1: Spice Girls

Thank you to JSlick76 and be sure to check out her killer story. And, of course, the most special thank you to my own little Zen...the one who makes this all possible. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
